


Fuck. She's hot.

by knic28



Series: Mikannie Music [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Brief mentions of other characters - Freeform, F/F, i like that brief mention of taylor swift is a suggested tag here, more yuri yaaaaay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-16 02:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2252859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knic28/pseuds/knic28
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Annie really, honestly, truly, absolutely did not have time for love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fuck. She's hot.

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a series of song-based Mikannie ficlets.
> 
> [Listen](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3Ho8U2a3pMc&list=PLPCPUovZ3QP7i5eMIsxo0YpVyIT0kaJTb&index=5)

          Honestly, it was simple. There was not enough time in the world. Though Annie liked to take most things slowly, she felt that her life was too busy for dating, let alone loving somebody. She had no desire to love anyone either. What it all boiled down to in her humble opinion, was that love was a massive waste of time.

          Of course, she had her friends and her father, but that wasn't at all the same as loving someone romantically. It was less demanding, she thought, and less time consuming.

          If she were being honest with herself, she was absolutely content without a romantic attraction of any sort. It was alright. She didn't need or want anyone. Fuck that "other half" thing; who was to suggest that she wasn't whole by herself?

          Despite that question still standing and standing forever, her entire view on love changed when she went into the 10th grade.

          Annie didn't meet her until the end of the day when she had gym. She went her whole day without noticing the girl, but when she did, her world shifted. From across the room, Annie saw her.

          The girl had beautiful, black hair that shone under the florescent lighting above. She was athletic, too. She could probably beat Annie in most sports. Not that Annie wasn't also athletic, it's just that she was incredibly unmotivated.

          Unfortunately, they were pitted against each other in every match they played that day, and there was absolutely no way that Annie would talk to her while running. Finally, after she had showered and dressed, she saw her window of opportunity.

          The girl threw her locker door shut and was walking out by the time Annie finally got up the nerve to say anything to her. Unfortunately, the "hello" that she had tried to greet the girl with was transformed into more of a strangled grunt by her closed mouth and dry throat.

          She looked over at Annie, face completely expressionless. "Hey," she said simply.

          "Hi. New here?" Annie replied, grateful that the other girl was better at speaking than she was apparently.

          "We just transferred. I'm Mikasa."

          "Annie." They both paused a beat.

          "Hey, uh," Annie continued as they walked through the halls, "you're um. You're really good. In class. At gym."

          "Oh. Thanks."

          "Yeah."

          "I'll see you then," Mikasa awkwardly mumbled.

          "Yeah," was Annie's almost-robotic answer.

          "Yeah."

          They stood there for a brief second before Annie pulled the corners of her lips up in what she hoped was a friendly smile. Mikasa just blinked at her at first, but returned it with a very slight smile of her own.

          They were interrupted by a very loud, "Mikasa! Dad's waiting, hurry up!"

          Mikasa rolled her eyes and turned around, walking away without another word to Annie.

          "Alright, fine. Don't shout though."

          Mikasa's words barely registered in Annie's head as thoughts rumbled through it. The most predominate thought however was simply:

_Fuck. She's hot._

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO IM SO SORRY THAT I HAVENT BEEN UPLOADING MORE CHAPTERS TO SAY SOMETHING OR THE PIRATE AND THE SEA WITCH BUT IM WORKING ON THEM OK IVE BEEN IN COLORADO SINCE JUNE AND IM FINALLY BACK SO NOW I CAN WORK ON STUFF I MEAN ITS GOING SLOW BUT HOPEFULLY ILL HAVE THE NEXT CHAPTER FOR SAY SOMETHING UP WITHIN A MONTH.


End file.
